No basta
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: [SongsFic] Cómo fue la relación padre e hijo según la perspectiva de la canción No Basta de Franco de Vita de Lucius y Draco Malfoy...


**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea Original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Disclaimer:** bueno lo típico, los personajes que salgan no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y sus socios. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro... por que si fuera así, este estaría mucho mejor redactado...

**Advertencia**: mm por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hay advertencias

**Tiempo:** Desarrollo de Draco

**Nota de autora**: primer song-fic que hago de HP y que publico, espero les guste. Dedicado a mi padre y a todo aquel que se identifique con esto

**Fic: No basta (canción de Franco de Vita)**

_No basta traerlos al mundo  
Porque es obligatorio  
Porque son la base del matrimonio  
O porque te equivocaste en la cuenta_

Narcissa estaba en su habitación realizando las labores de parto, mientras Lucius se encontraba en su oficina dentro de la mansión, a pesar que sabía muy bien que es lo que sucedía en el otro ala de esta.  
Un elfo doméstico se apareció en el lugar para avisar que el niño, el heredero Malfoy, ya había nacido. El rubio prometió verlo en la noche, mas, para desesperación de Narcissa, llegó, se acostó y se durmió, ni un asomo por la pequeña cuna...

_No basta con llevarlos  
A la escuela a que aprendan  
Porque la vida cada vez es más dura  
Ser lo que tu padre no pudo ser_

A los once le llegó la lechuza de Hogwarts y de Durmstrang, a Lucius le parecía la última, pero Narcissa insistió en Hogwarts y allí asistió, la mejor escuela de hechizería y magia...

_No basta que de afecto  
Tú le has dado bien poco  
Todo por culpa del maldito trabajo  
Y del tiempo  
_  
Narcissa insistía en que pasara más tiempo con Draco, en las vacaciones escazas veces cruzaban palabras, menos de pasar tiempo con él, pero él siempre estaba ocupado, Querían seguir viviendo en esa casa ¿cierto?

_No basta porque cuando quiso  
Hablar de un problema  
Tú le dijiste niño: "será mañana  
Es muy tarde, estoy cansado"  
_  
Dos años más tarde Draco llegó a su oficina con una cara llena de angustia, quiso hablarle, le comentó de algo, pero él, ni su mirada levantó, sólo lo hechó con un crucio y algo que estaba muy ocupado...

_No basta comprarle todo  
Lo que quiso comprarse  
El auto nuevo antes de graduarse  
Que viviera lo que tú no has vivido_

Para su 14avo cumpleaños, Draco lo celebró con sus amigos y seres queridos, fueron pequeños, pero significantes regalos los que recibió, estuvieron todos, menos su padre. Al llegar a su habitación encontró un gran paquete, en él estaba todo lo que él quería: escobas, pociones, libros y una tarjeta de cumpleaños, todo, menos él.

_No basta con creerse  
Un padre excelente  
Porque eso te dice la gente  
A tus hijos nunca les falta nada_

En la navidad estaba los tres reunidos celebrando una gran fiesta, a Lucius lo adularon por todo, cumplidos por aquí, por allá, por la decoración, por su esposa, por su hijo, lo que no sabían era lo poco que conocía a este...

_No basta porque cuando quiso  
Hablarte de sexo  
Se te subieron los colores al rostro  
Y te fuiste  
_  
A los quince él quiso hablarte de un problema que tenía con alguna chica de la escuela, preguntarte sobre las precauciones, pero tu te levantaste y te fuiste...

_No basta porque de haber  
Tenido un problema  
Lo habia resuelto comprando en la esquina  
Lo que había, lo que había_

Y el Lord Oscuro regresó y os llamó, fuiste, obediente...

_No basta con comprarle curiosos objetos  
No basta cuando lo que necesita es afecto  
Aprender a dar valor a las cosas  
Por que tú no le serás eterno  
_  
...y ahora estás en Azkaban, dejaste a tu hijo desesperado y a una esposa desecha...

_No basta castigarlo por haber llegado tarde  
Si no has caido ya tu chico es un hombre  
Ahoras más alto y más fuerte que tú,  
Que tu_

Y ahora, golpeas la cabeza contra la pared al enterarte que tu hijo ha cometido tus mismo errores, la marca luce tenebrosa en su pálida piel, quisieras gritarle mil cosas, castigarlo por ser tan estúpido, pero ya no es posible ¿de qué sirve? si no has sabido prevenirlo desde antes...

Ahora el futuro de tu familia es incierto, tu en Azkaban, Narcissa en la mansión y Draco, tu hijo, aquel que no te diste cuenta que crecía y el tiempo se te pasaba, que iba por tu mismo camino, él, se encontraba ahora escapando con Severus de hogwarts, hacia un destino más incierto que el tuyo...

-----

y?? les gustó XDDD  
yaaaa... el final no tuvo muy... acorde con el de la cancióin ya que en este el chiquillo es un hombre sano y bueno... pero el futuro de draco... T.T... draco... no te me vallas a morir... bububuuuu

Reviews!!

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: 12 de Mayo, 2007 21.59

FINALIZADO: 12 de Mayo, 2007, 22.18


End file.
